The Hungry Elder
by muffinpants866
Summary: One-eye gets mad that Bluestar wouldn't let her go to the gathering so when the clan is gone she leaves the camp for a walk and all of a sudden she finds herself walking in ShadowClan territory. Then she becomes Shadowclan's prisoner, and Thunderclan has to do thier best to get her out!
1. Chapter 1

The Hungry Elder

Once upon a time, in the ThunderClan camp, there was a cat that was named One-eye. One-eye was an old elder that could only see in one eye, and could barely hear. She was feeling very hungry the night of the gathering, and there were no apprentices to feed her.

All of sudden Bluestar got on the high rock and called "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting." One-eye decided that she was obviously old enough to catch prey, so she decided to gather with the rest of the clan. Bluestar said "The cats that will be coming with me are everyone but the kits and One-eye, and the queens that do not want to leave their kits." Then Brindleface said "My kits were just born 6 days ago, can I leave them?" Bluestar shrugged and said "Sure."

One-eye started throwing a fit. She began screaming at Bluestar and then called her a slow witted squirrel. Halftail said "You know what it is okay." One-eye retorted "If it was ok, then you would have the other half of your tail."

Halftail said "How dare you say that! …and I was talking about the gathering." One-eye said "If you care about the gathering so much, you would have the other half of your tail still." Then Halftail started talking trash talk and before he could blink, One-eye was gone. She went to her den for a quick nap and when she woke up the clan was gone and her belly was rumbling; so she decided to go for a walk in the woods. She kept on walking and saw an old mouse, like her. She tried to catch it slowly, and when I say slowly, I mean very very very slowly. She missed the mouse, and it scattered away into a tree hole. She kept on walking and walking and walking before she realized that she was walking in ShadowClan territory.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hungry Elder

This is my first story so i now it's not perfect and reviews and tips would be appreciated (:

One eyes pov

I kept on walking and my feet are getting tired… I see the ShadowClan medicine cat walking towards me. 'What the heck' I think. Why is the ShadowClan medicine cat here? I sniff the ground; I smell ShadowClan. I look around realizing I'm in ShadowClan territory. I jump behind a bush and I hear a sweet sounding voice calling "Who's that?". I struggle to not be seen.

Littlecloud's pov

What is that smell? It must be a ThunderClan warrior. What are they doing here? How dare they! A bunch of thoughts come running in my brain. I stick my head into the bush and seen a cat who I think is One-eye. Oh, what am I saying? Of course it's One-eye. She looks old and well… has one eye. I say "Hi One-eye! I won't hurt you. Let me take you back to your clan." One-eye started to follow me.

I somewhat know where ThunderClan is and I start walking there. I hear a holler and see the ShadowClan deputy Russetfur coming. I think 'Oh no! He's gonna take One-eye back to the camp to prison her! Maybe I can convince him to not to. He's not that mean, but he's very loyal and he will do what he think is right. And that is bring her to Blackstar.

Russetfur's pov

Why is One-eye walking with our medicine cat? Maybe Littlecloud found her, and if so I will NOT let her go that easy. I ran up to Littlecloud and said "Who's this?" And Littlecloud said in her usual polite voice "Oh this is One-eye… A ThunderClan elder". Please let her get back home. She just got lost, she didn't mean to." Then I said "No, she is coming back with us to ShadowClan camp! We need to report this to Blackstar. Littlecloud screamed "NO!" I said "Don't you want to be loyal and tell Blackstar? We are taking her to Blackstar and that's final!" I said

Littlecloud's pov

I knew that I couldn't fight with Russetfur anymore, so I gave up and started to follow him home. I felt bad for One-eye. She must be nervous. If this happened to me, I would be scared. Though that's never happened to me because I can really go anywhere since I'm a medicine cat.

One-eye's pov

I followed Littlecloud to the ShadowClan camp. I'm not scared at all! I'm a elder, so I won't get in much trouble! And this is perfect. If I leave the camp when Bluestar's gone, she won't be able to leave me at camp during gatherings. Ha ha! This is my evil plan! I accidentally did a evil. "Bohahahawabohahaha" (evil laugh) I laughed out loud. Littlecloud and Russetfur turned around and made a weird face at me.


	3. Chapter 3

We just walked into the ShadowClan camp. I follow Littlecloud to Blackstar.

Russetfur's pov

I turned around to Littlecloud and told him to go to his den and he replied in a sharp fine. I went up to Blackstar's den and woke him up. He said "What was so important that you needed me for" he said in a grumpy unclear voice. I quickly replied " Littlecloud found a ThunderClan elder in our territory" "Just take her to where we keep the prisoners I will deal with this tomorrow" said Blackstar in a strict voice

One-eye pov

Russetfur came up to me and bite my tail and drag me into the prisoner's den I screamed "hey" and Russsetfur walked away with no care in the world. I had no guards in front of me. I was going to escape tonight. I took out my phone and texted Bluestar

To Bluestar

Help me! I am a prisoner in the ShadowClan camp. There are no guards so send no help. I can escape tonight on my own tonight.

From One-eye

Bluestar has not seen this yet One-eye feeling like nobody cares about her she getting lonely. I can't blame her…

At the ThunderClan camp pov

The whole camp was sleeping. Nobody had realize that One-eye wasn't here not even Halftail. Well he does not have a good memory so maybe that isn't that surprising said the narrator. Bluestar heard her phone ring she didn't even bother looking at it as she directed into a deep sleep.

7 hours later….Bluestar woke up she looked at her phone and read the text. She texted back

To One-eye

Try to escape tonight if you fail I will send some warriors over tomorrow night.

From Bluestar

One-eye's pov

One-eye read the text as she looked up into the sky the sun was going up, she saw Littlecloud come to her and said eat this quick. One-eye gobbled the small mouse up she hasn't eaten since two days ago. She then she just sat there quietly trying not to attracted any attention to herself.

please review i know short chapter but i will update tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

One-eye's POV

I was happy that Littlecloud gave me the mouse. I tried to say thank you but she got away to quickly before anything could possible drop out of my mouth. I started to think about how I get home, I knew I was going to try to escape tonight. I was getting lonely I pulled out my phone but then I quickly buried it back in my nest thinking that some ShadowClan cat would see me. I fell asleep for a nap. Snore snore snore.

3 hours later…

One-eye's POV

I finally woke up almost fully rested I looked around the camp I saw the Nursery and queens trying to put there kits to asleep and apprentices begging there mentors to stay up slightly later then usual. I saw the elders yawning and warriors talking to each other and in there conversation, I'm shore I heard my name. But I ignored it. I saw the sun setting, I decide to escape now.

Narrators POV

What a big mistake One-eye had done. Not everyone was asleep yet she was more likely to get caught. Hopefully she makes it with StarClan on her side, but StarClan can't do everything. Sigh…

One-eye's POV

I try making my move quietly. Stepping quietly with my poor eyesight I accidentally step on a kit, "MEW" scream a kit. Then I heard a Queen yell "SHE TRYING TO STEAL MY KIT" SHE TRYING TO STEAL MY KIT" screamed a near by Queen that owned the kit she step on.

At the ThunderClan camp

AHH! What is that noise Fireheart thought. Then he realize One-eye! He almost forgot that One-eye was planning to escape tonight. He ran to Bluestar, and said "I heard a loud noise it must have been One-eye trying to escape" "Yawn should we really save her she did call me a slow witted squirrel" said Bluestar. "We should still save her she part of our clan and she only said that cause she was frustrated" said Fireheart strictly. "Fine" said Bluestar. Bluestar jumped on the highrock and said very loudly "ALL CATS OLD ENOGUH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER HERE FOR A CLAN MEETING" The warriors and apprentices came and the queens that weren't asleep yet. Then Bluestar continued and said "so as you know One-eye is a prisoner in the ShadowClan camp" (mumeres from the clan "what I should have been informed about this sooner") "So anyway" Bluestar continued " She try to escape and failed so I am going to send the warriors Fireheart, Greystripe and Sandstorm over there to go same her. Fireheart was isn't surprised that he got picked it was he's idea. Sandstorm was surprised and Greystripe was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hungry Elder

Chapter 5

Firehearts POV

"So where should we go first" said Fireheart. Graystripe said " I'm not shore". Sandstorm eyesdropping there conversation speak up and said " ShadowClan mouse brains" Both Graystripe and Fireheart said in a chores "right". So I followed Sandstorm as she walked to ShadowClan. We kept on walking and I knew we were almost there because the Thunderpath was coming up. So Sandstorm said " so on three all of us run across ok" I replied "yup". Greystripe try to say something but Sandstorm ignored him and said "one" two" three".

Graystripe POV

I didn't know to count to 3 I thought it was a high number so when Sandstorm said 3 I was surprised and didn't go tell 5. I saw Sandstorm and Fireheart almost across. I started to run across.

….

Sandstorm POV

"GRAYSTRIPE!" I ran across and grab possibly dead Graystripe to the Thunderclan closer side of the Thunderpath. He was bleeding slightly and had a very slow heartbeat. I ran to Thunderclan. When I ran into the Thunderclan camp nobody could distinguish me, cause I was running so fast. I ran into the medice cats den. I started poking Yellowfang. She woke up and said grumpy "what do you want?". I said in a horrifying voice "Graystipe's injured!" Yellowfangs jumped to her feet and saw Graystripe and gave a scared look to the floor. Yellowfang spoke up and said ".Go to your nest this might be a while" I decided to go get Fireheart I left the medicine cats den and saw Fireheart running up to me.

Fireheart POV

"Sandstorm" Sandstorm!" I ran up to her. "Is Graystripe ok?" I said. She replyed almost crying "He"s very badly injured he's not dead…..yet" I stared crying I thought how could I let this happen is it my fault? I kept on thinking. Bluestar got out of her nest though it was beginning of the night she must of heard about the news. Bluestar came and said to me and Sandstorm "You guys don't have to rescue One-eye tonight I will send a patrol tomorrow at dawn and Fireheart will be included if your not to grieved" But I thought he wasn't dead but the sound of Sandstorm voice echoed in his head _he's not dead…..yet _kept on haunting me I went to my nest and so did Sandstorm and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I was wondering should i make the rating go up because in the next chapter i'm going to have a battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan so i was wondering if i should make the rating go up one, the war won't be very violet maybe just a little but not to much so should i put the rating up to T?

I woke up yawning and I got out of my nest and stretched my legs. Graystripe I thought then I ran into the medicine cat den and saw Yellowfang crying and muttering under her breath "this is all my fault" I said "hows Graystripe" Yellowfangs replied "dead" quietly. Then I said "its not your fault you did your best" then I left the medicine cat den to go cry in my nest. I walked over to my den. Sandstorm said "how's Graystripe" I replied "he's in the hands of StarClan now" Sandstorm frowned and said "what a shame" then she got up and grabed a mouse from the freashkill pile. I was kinda hungry but to grived to eat. I sat into my nest cry.

Bluestar's POV

I got up out of my den to go get something to eat from the freashkill pile. I picked up a squirrel and sat down to eat. Then Yellowfang walked up to me and said "Graystripe's dead" I replied "what a shame he was such a good warrior also he knew how to make me laugh when I was upset" I started to cry. Then I jumped up on the high rock and said loudly "all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here for a clan meeting" The warriors, queens, apprentices, older kits and the elders came over to see what she had to say. I thought everyone was here so I started my speech. "Graystripe is in the hands of StarClan now". "Also I want Fireheart, Sandstorm and Dustpelt to go try to save One-eye at ShadowClan"

Fireheart POV

I followed Sandstorm as she walked to Shadowclan we started to a porch the Thunderpath. We were all a little nervosas. Sandstorm said "ok on three run!" "any questions" Sandstorm added. Me and Dustpelt shook are head. Sandstorm said "one" "two" "three go!" I ran the Thunderpath safely and so did the others. Sandstorm looked relief and started walking. All of a sudden Sandstorm stoped and said "where do I go next" I replied "let me lead" I started speed walking to ShadowClan finally we got there.

Sandstorm's POV

That's weird Fireheart knew the way so well. I said "Fireheart how do you know the way so well" Fireheart started "well you see I had to go on a secret misson to Shad-" He stopped and said "I said to much". I started to say "you did what I should go tell Blue- SHADOWCLAN APPRENTICE HIDE!" I jumped into a bush a pulled Fireheart tail in with me.

Dustpelt POV

I ran an jumped on the apprentice or possibly small warrior. I scratch across his face and saw some blood poring out. I heard him screech "LIONFLOWER HELP" then I figured he was a apprentice calling for his mentor I kept on fighting then I saw Fireheart run up with Sandstorm.

Sandstorm POV

"STOP DUSTPELT STOP!" thee mentor came to me she was a beautiful golden she-cat. Not that I was in love or anything. Then I spoke "may we see your leader" I spoke she replied in a sweet voice "shore" I followed her to are camp with Dustpelt and Fireheart. We entered the camp and she brought us to Blackstar. Then Dustpelt immediately spoke up "WE WANT ONE-EYE BACK!" Blackstar arched his shoulders and screamed "ATACK!" a brown tomcat pounce on me lots of cats pounce on me I fighted as best as I could. I realize 3 cats weren't going to beat the biggest clan in the forest. I screamed RETREAT!" Fireheart and Dustpelt agreed and we ran away in the bushes.


	7. The war

Sandstorm POV

"WE NEED TO GET OUT" we all started to run to Thunderclan camp. I was running so fast I didn't even bother to do the countdown at the Thunderpath. Luckily none of as got hurt by this foolishness. I kept on running thinking what was the point of running, we were away from ShadowClan. We must, must attack back we must! I thought then I screamed " WE MUST ATTACK, WE MUST, WE MUST" I said this with like no detail but Dustpelt and Fireheart knew exactly what I was talking about. We ran into the ThunderClan camp. I turned around and said to Fireheart "wait here I'll go get Bluestar."

Bluestar's POV

I was sitting in my den like most afternoons after I told the patrols to leave and such. I heard screaming from the camp. I turned around a peaked my head put of my nest and saw Sandstorm. Before anything could pore out of my mouth. Sandstorm said "we tried to get One-eye from ShadowClan and a battle broke out". I thought well I can tell just look at the scar on your head, the weird thing was it was like lighting just like Harry Potter's scar. It will give us good luck I thought time for battle. I gave Sandstorm the battle look and jumped on the high rock. I announced " ALL CATS NOT TO OLD AND NOT TO YOUNG TO FIGHT COME HERE" I said proudly. The elders knew what would happen now they stay back in there nests but nervously staring at me. When the Warriors and older apprentices came they looked proudly at me. I had a moment, where I was proud I knew I was going to win this. But that moment broke when Bridleface said "My kits are 1 moon old now, but may I fight in battle". I as the leader was proud so happy they left there kits to help my clan my heart was broken. I said "You may" I said joyfully. "All warriors and apprentices that been training for 4 moons or more line up and follow me to ShadowClan.

I looked at my clan so proud they were battle ready. I started walking with my clan following me. The younger warriors started chanting "SAVE ONE-EYE" I was going to tell them to shush but I decided to wait in tell we got close to Shadowclan. I kept walking and I approached the Thunderpath. I said "on three everyone run across, also be quit we want the element of surprise." ONE, TWO, THREE" everyone got across safely. I got to the entrance of the ShadowClan camp, with my clan beside me. I screamed "BATTLE!"

Elders at ThunderClan camp

Smallear spoke up and said "they had no battle plan" "I know" replied Tornear. "I'm nervous" said Smallear. Tornear nodded.

Back to Bluestar POV….

I ran in and jumped on the leader Blackstar and scratched his face, and scratch his belly, blood came poring out. He shoved me back into a ruff looking tomcat he was light brown with black lines on his face. He threaten "think your getting away that easily and he bite my neck. I tried stretching my arms to push him off, when I thought I was going to lose a life, which I had 4 more left. But before that could happen a miracle happened. Fireheart leaped on him and bite his ear off he started pouring out blood. Then Littlecloud the ShadowClan medicine cat drag him into the medicine cat den.

Sandstorm's POV

I was fighting a black she-cat and then I thought One-eye! I threw her off and ran to the prisoners den. There were then Two toms guarding it I lashed a one of them and bite in there necks I brought him to the ground. But then the other guard came and jumped on me and bite into my throat while I was still biting into the other guards throat. I was so focused on that I didn't get to get away things were going black…..

Bluestar's POV

I saw Sandstorm and ran over yanked one of the guard down biting he neck killing him I then threw his body off the battle ground. It uncovered Sandstorm….. A dead Sandstorm. I picked her up and checked her heart and there was no pulse. I took her body and under it was a dead guard. She did well but she was dead. Then I thought One-eye and walked into the prisoner nest and I took alive weak One-eye on my back and tried running out of the camp. Two she-cats jumped on me. "SHREAK!" One-eye scattered off my back.

One-eyes Pov

I tried running out of the camp almost there.. the leader took me and shoved me back into the prisoner's den. He ordered three warriors to guard it . Grr I thought

Bluestar's POV

I looked around I saw my clan dieing. I thought this is a battle we can't win. I screamed "RETREAT" almost everycat agreed with me. I ran out of Shadowclan with ThunderClan behind me.


	8. The Journey starts

The Hungry Elder Chapter 8

Bluestar's POV

I ran out of ShadowClan with my clan behind me. I couldn't believe we lost. I think I was more ashamed of losing then not getting One-eye back. The Thunderpath came I stopped, looked both ways, and ran. Everycat got across safely. We arrived the ThunderClan camp. I jumped on the high rock. Everybody sadly walked over. I started "We all fighted good, and I know it. If it wasn't for having cats leave the battle to go get One-eye we would of won. Also I have to announce some sad news. (gasps from the cats), Sandstorm has died in the battle, she fighted great didn't leave battle, and kept on fighting. She died the life of a warrior."

Yellowfang's POV

Poor Sandstorm I thought. I left to my nest after Bluestar's announcement. I standed outside my nest. I yelled "ALL INGURYED CATS COME HERE!." Fireheart ran to me. I he was bleeding from the big deep scratch on his belly. I left to go get some cobwebs, in my nest. I reached up and got the cobwebs from the shelf. I came back to Fireheart, and wraped the cobwebs on the bleeding scar. He said "thanks and walked away. Once Bluestar see him leave she trotted over to my. Her ear was spilt open blood was coming out. I thought I should of treated her first. I got the cobwebs and put them around her ear. "Wait here" I went to get a herb and squeeze the juice out of it and put it on here ear. Bluestar wined "it stings" I replied it will help it heal. Then I went in my nest and got her a poppy seed. I handed it over to her and she ate it and left. I thought I had a lot more warriors to cure but gladly Cinderpelt, cured three patents while I cured Bluestar and Fireheart. I realize I was all done and got to my nest and fell asleep. Snore.

Fireheart POV

I sadly got in my nest, my two best friends were dead. I fell asleep. Snore. I woke up at least I thought I did. I saw I was in StarClan. Graystripe walked up to me. "Am I dead?" "No' replied Graystripe. I am here to deliver a message " A StarClan bunny, will save the sake up the Elder". I said "what does that mean?" but before I got an answer Graystripe was gone. I woke up in a jolt. I sat in my nest watching the sun rise thinking what does that mean? It must be something about One-eye and I have to save a bunny? A bunny? I must leave to get the StarClan bunny I must I must! I woke up and ran around the camp. Nobody noticed. Everyone else was a sleep. I texted Bluestar.

To:Bluestar

I am leaving for an important journey. Don't come and get me. I will be back in anything from 2-7 days.

From: Your favorite deputy you every had since you were leader A.K.A Fireheart.

I got up and set for my journey but I had no idea where I was going to go.


	9. Going to the Moonstone

Chapter 9 Hungry Elder

Fireheart's POV

Ok I figured I go to the Moonstone first and get my answers from StarClan. Cause I have no clue where to go. I stepped out of the camp, and started walking I saw a mouse and realize I was hungry, I pounced on it and caught it. I decided not to eat it yet and keep on going, I didn't want a ThunderClan cat to catch me. I carried it in my mouth and started running. Then I kept on thinking about the message Graystripe sent me. "go find the Starclan bunny in sake of the elder" kept on echoing in my ears. I must find the Starclan bunny quick! I thought, I kept on my running paste and came to the Thunderpath. I crossed it quickly and walked into a bush. I dropped the mouse and gobbled it up. Then I got up I went diagonal now so I wouldn't have to cross ShadowClan. Anyways this way was faster. So I kept on walking for like 10 minutes well it was my estimate. My feet started getting sore. I looked ahead and saw the border where would be WindClan's. I nervously trotted to the line, then I stepped over it. I kept on running. Then I thought I only have to cross half of WindClan and get out if I'm lucky I won't get caught.

I looked ahead and saw a Windclan warrior, he was a mean looking tom-cat. I decided that I just keep on going to act natural, like I was going some place, which was true. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING". I replied casually "to the moonstone. The mean looking cat was frustrated that I wasn't scared. He said "I am taking you back to my camp". Then I thought I like messing with him and I replied "no I'm not". It was very entertaining watching him blow up in anger. Then all of sudden I felt heavy weight on my back. I tried to fight as best as I can, but he was almost double my size. He grab on my ear and almost ripped it of blood was going all over the place. Then I cried for Mersey "FINE I'LL COME BACK TO YOUR STUPID CAMP". Then he got off of me. I was scared he'd attack me again, so I nervously followed to his camp. He started trotting to the WindClan camp. I was thinking of running away but he looked back pretty much every 10 seconds. We finally arrived the camp and he brought me to his leader Tallstar.

Tallstar's POV

"Now what do we have here" I said as my deputy brought a cat to me. I began taunting the cat. "look at little kittypet who got lost and our territory huh? Then I asked the flame colored cat. "How come you were in my territory. The cat stood up straight and said "I was going to the moonstone". I did a ashamed look at my deputy. "YOU ARE TO ALLOWED CATS TO CROSS ARE TERRITORY WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO THE MOONSTONE!". I got my breath and said "NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK THE WARRIOR CODE, YOU DISOBEYED STARCLAN". My deputy spoke up and said " I was only trying to impress you". "Oh really, well you haven't, you ashamed me, now have fun impressing me because for one moon you will be on apprentice duties, no patrols, less hunting just all cleaning the elder ticks and nests and you will also be cleaning the nursery". "You know what just to get my point across I'm goanna have a little meeting with the clan". The deputy shivered. I jumped on the high rock and screamed "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING COME HERE FOR A CLAN MEETING". When all cats older then 3 moons came I started my speech. "Toughbones will be a apprentice in tell he know's how to follow the code, I will be his mentor to help him learn the warrior code, also he will be called Toughpaw and will be on apprentice duties ONLY, and I will be his mentor to only teach him the warrior code". Toughpaw cheaks turned red. I tried not to laugh especially cause I wasn't done yet. Also Fireheart looked greatly confused. Then I continued, " Also Toughpaw will not be deputy anymore, not even when his punishment is over. Because I can't trust him to follow the warrior code anymore which greatly pains me, the new deputy will be chosen at moon high". Toughpaw looked crushed.

Toughpaw's Pov

I will get my revenge. Mohawhaw, I might as well leave the camp but I want to act relaxed so he doesn't see it coming. I will murder him. Mohahahha I did a evil laugh in my head. Then my day dream stopped when a bunch of cats started laughing at me.

Fireheart's POV

I slightly giggled at Toughpaw. I guess it karma for stopping me. Then I walked up to Tallstar, and said "can I go now" Tallstar replied "Shore, but do you want to have our medicine cat treat your wounds, you don't have to be embarrassed Toughpaw is like double your size, no need to be in embarrassed" Then I almost said no to the offer but I thought after the moonstone I will still have more traveling to do so I replied " Yes please" He brought me to the medicine cat den, before he left I said "thank you". Then the medicine cat Hawkheart came up to me, and was silent which was weird to me because most medicine cats were very talkative. He put some weird paste that stings my ear wound even though I knew it would help because Yellowfang had to do that to fix my wound before then he put some cobwebs on my bleeding part of my ear. Then when I was all cured he said "your all done mate" Then I started to leave, I thought it was weird how he talked. Then I knew I better get going if I want to get to the Moonstone by tonight. I left Windclan and started speed walking to the Moonstone. I honestly wasn't mad having going to Windclan it was actually quite funny. I was almost at the Highstones and when I get there that means I am very close to the Moonstone. I came to a small thin road. I looked both ways and ran across. I crossed the road safely. I kept up a fast speed I started to get to the rocky area that means I better start looking for the moonstone. Then I started running to the moonstone I was kind of excited to start my journey. I found the moonstone! I put my nose to the stone. I closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep….

I woke up and got to my feet. I realize I was in a StarClan dream. I saw Graystripe, I said "where is the StarClan bunny"? Graystripe replied "the starclan bunny is in a smelly place, where blood was once shed by viscous rats, in a place where the horses may roam" Then everything started fading I tried calling out what does that mean but it was to late. I woke up and stood from the Moonstone I got up and made a nest in a bush I would fall asleep and figure out the riddle in the morning


	10. Finding the StarClan bunny

The Hungry Elder

Fireheart's Pov

I fell asleep and the omen "the StarClan bunny is in a smelly place, where blood was once shed by viscous rats, in a place where the horses may roam" kept echoing in my heads while in my dream I woke up at a farm. I looked in back of me and far away I saw ThunderClan. Then I looked ahead and saw a bunch of cats attacking rats I also saw tons of horses. I woke up in a jolt thinking the StarClan bunny must be at the farm! The farm where Ravenpaw is at! Hopefully he didn't eat him/her yet. I must get there before that happens!

I started the journey to the barn. I ran and ran I got to the small thin road I looked both ways and there where no cars. So I ran across as quick as possible. I kept on going as a quick paste, and then I heard my stomach growl. "GRR" again. I was going to refuse hunting, but then I thought when I get to WindClan my stomach making noise would make me more noticeable. So I turned off the trail into the forest to start hunting. I smelled the air. I smelled mouse. I followed where my nose was taking me, I saw the grey creature and took at fierce leap. It was in my paws I bite its neck and before you could say "mouse" it was dead. I gobbled it up quickly. Then I started walking again, I realize I was at the WindClan scent line.

So I walked over the line, I was somewhat allowed to. I saw Toughpaw. I snickered. Toughpaw yelled "Oh think its funny!. Anyway where to you think your going". I lied "going back to my camp, you know since I was at the moonstone last night". Toughpaw growled and went away. I kept on going at a quick paste then I kicked it up a notch, going as fast as I can. I looked ahead I saw the farm. I ran across the road without looking, but I made it. I jumped the fence.

Ravenpaw's POV

I was hunting alone today, since Barely's sick he got taken inside with the twolegs. When I finsh I'll jump on the window and see if I can find him. What am I thinking, I need to focus on hunting. I then saw a rabbit a very white, somewhat invisible rabbit. I started a quick sprint trying to get the rabbit. Wow I thought this is one fast rabbit. Then I heard a call "NO! STOP THAT". Then I felt a heavy weight cat jumped on me. I smelt Fireheart? I panicked and screamed "FIREHEART, GET OFF OF ME!". Fireheart got off of my back, and said "don't kill that rabbit". I challenged him "why not, finally realize how it must suck to get hunted".

Firehearts POV

"no I replied, that's a StarClan rabbit". Ravenpaw gave me a weird confused look. Then he said "I thought there was only StarClan cats. I replied "me too". "Excuse me, but I got to go get that rabbit you scared away". I started to trot to where Ravenpaw scared the rabbit away. I smelt the air and followed the scent. I found the rabbit in a hole and I harmlessly grabed the rabbit with my teeth. Well harmless if it doesn't have a heartattack. Then I started to carry him to the camp. I decided to let it go and see if it would walk with me, then I dropped it carefully. Then it gave me the stare and finally spoke "hello". "how can I understand you?" then it replied "well it kind of complicated". "So whats your name" I said. He said "Star". "Okay now let me take you to my camp, so I can think the plan over". I was surprised when he wasn't confused.

I started to walk back with Star happily hopping beside me. It made me smile the way the rabbit was enjoying himself. I looked at the sky with the frown of the sight it was getting dark. I said to Star "I can barely see, lets find a place to rest on tell dawn, so we can see again". So I found a bush a told the rabbit to go in it. I deiced to go to some hunting. " You stay here, I'm goanna go get some food".

I decided I would do some hunting first, then go get some berries for Star. I smelt the air and smelled rabbit. Well maybe I shouldn't eat rabbit in front of a rabbit, cause I sheer be a little wearied out if Midnight the badger ate a cat in front off me. I smelt the air, again,. I picked up smell of mouse so I followed the trail. I saw a mouse eating a nut I swiped at it. The I finish it with the killing bite. Then luckily I saw a pile of nuts besides it.I Took as much as I could carry and took it back to the nest with Star. I dropped it near the nest. I decided to go see it I could find a berry bush. Luckily, I saw one near by I picked 4 off the bush and carried them back.

I got back to the nest and put them the berries and nuts in a small pile for Star. I put my head in the nest and saw Star. "I got you some food", he hopped out of the nest and began eating his food. He spoke up in a shy tone and said "thank you". I smiled and began eating my mouse. Yum, it shore was tasty, the last time I ate was early at sunrise. I looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful sight. I finish the mouse and walked in the den. As the rabbit finished his berry he walked in the nest and curled up into a ball. I thought he shore sleeps weird. But I decided to do it to, to save some room for him, so he isn't squished. I fell in a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Fireheart POV

I woke up, and I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, at first I was a little confused, but then I realize I was on a journey to get the Starclan bunny back to camp. I slightly patted Star. He looked up to me and I said "Lets get going, follow me I know the way". He hopped out of the nest and began to follow me.

I began walking the way back to ThunderClan. Star was quiet at first back spoke up. "Is your Clan like Starclan". I replied "a little but more warm then Starclan at New leaf (summer), and more cold then Starclan at leaf bare (winter), its also more earthy like and more alive". Star nodded he's head. We arrived a Thunderpath (road).

I asked Star "is it ok if I carry you across the Thunderpath, cause you never crossed a road many times before, it can be dangerous. Star didn't nod, instead spoke up "shore if you thing its for the best". I gently like how a Queen would pick up there kit, picked up Star. I ran across the road and let go of Star. I picked up a trot speed, Star kept up with me very easily. Star asked " Are we almost there". I replied "half way there, maybe closer".

I kept on walking and saw a Badger. I snatched Star and ran. I told Star to run. In a blink of a eye he did what I told him, he didn't run to far just a bush. The badger leaped on me, it was a young badger, it would be a easy fight with two cats, but since it was only me, I might not live. I decided not to think about that and keep fighting as much as my strength. Toughpaw came running out of the woods snickering. At least I think it was still Toughpaw and not his warrior name Toughbones. I screamed "HELP ME TOUGHBONES!". I called him he's warrior name, so he might help me. He snickered "only if you return the favor". I holded down the badger's throat, with my paws, and said " WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He replied " I want you to convince Tallstar to let me be a warrior again", said Toughpaw. I said "FINE, PLEASE JUST HELP ME!". Toughpaw, leaped on the badger and we worked together to kill it. Toughpaw holded it down, as I bit his throat then shortly it was dead. I replied "thank you, I won't forget to return the favor". I then ran off to find Star. As I was looking for Star I was thinking about not returning the favor for Toughpaw.

Then I got back to topic. "STAR" I yeld. Star ran out of the bush to me. He looked at me with eyes of concern. Prob because all my wounds. "Follow me" I said to Star. "Would you like to help me find cobwebs. Star said awkwardly "shore, I'll try, but to be honest I was created by the a spell and this is my 3rd day on Earth, so I don't know where cobwebs are". I replied "oh it's ok, how 'bout you go in that bush over there and wait for me to get cobwebs. Star nodded and left. I walked into woods and very lucky me found a pile of cobwebs quickly. I picked them up and ran to my nest. I began putting them on my bleeding wounds, while Star laid down next to me. I finished putting them on. I layed down to relax for a while. My belly yowled in hunger. I said to Star " I'm going to go find and hunt some food", Star nodded and smiled, so It was obvious to me he was hungry to. I'd decided to hunt first, I smelled the air, I smelt mouse, I followed the scent and it came to a mouse I leaped and cought it. It was near a tree with a mouse hole, I looked in it and there I saw a 3 inch carrot, that I took for Star. I buried the food. I decided to look in the twoleg garden for some plants for Star, I ran in a twolegs yard there were no cars in there drive way. I saw some hay in the garden I carried as much as I could back to the nest. I saw Star "here you go", and gave him the hay. I said "I need to go get something" I went back to get the mouse and the carrot. I got back in the nest. I droped my mouse to where I'd be eating I gave the carrot to Star. Star said "Thankyou" and began to furiously eat. I gobbled up my food quickly and relax in the nest while waiting for Star to eat. By watching Star eat. I easily concluded that bunnies eat a lot slower then cats. I didn't mind to much and just relaxed. Thoughts came running though my mind. What would my clan think when I come back with a starclan bunny. Will they think I gone mad? I could just bring it to Bluestar, shed believe me, she believes all my lies so how could she not believe the truth. A flashback came to me. Graypaw and me were hunting and we cought a mouse and it was leafbare and instead of bringing it back to the camp we ate it! Then Tigerclaw told Bluestar that he saw us catch something, so we told Bluestar a big bird stole it from us! She believed us, she even sent out a patrol to get revenge on the bird who "stole" are prey! I began laughing at the memory but began quickly slightly tearing up, remembering Graystripe was dead. I wiped my eyes against my fur to clear the tears. I looked at Star as he just finished his last strand of hay. I said "We better get going". We got to the edge of WindClan terriotory. I said to Star stay near me, where about to enter another Clans terriotory. Star listen like usual and took a step closer.

I sniff to see If I smelt any cats, and It seemed that the area was clear, I kicked the speed up a notch, and in a good running speed, without making to much noise, I steped over the WindClan border. Right now I am in no clan, so that means we will soon be in Thunderclan territory.

I kept up a fast pace. Star easily kept up with me, and slightly past me at times. I smelt Thunderclan! We were on Thunderclan territory now. "Where almost there". Star gave a little "hippy hop". What a joyful scrap of fur, I thought. I enter the Thunderclan camp. I grabed Star and ran to Bluestar's den.

Bluestar POV

"YOU FOUND STAR!", wow I'm impressed you got him, I figured a you wouldn't surviv- I mean YOU DID GREAT!". Fireheart said confused "you know Star"?. "Well of course I do, I know every crazy things that go around in here, I am also the only warrior alive that knows, about Skyclan- I said to much". Fireheart replied very curious and confused "whats Sky-". I irrupted Fireheart and which was my special talent, well my second special talent, my first is eyesdropping. I said "Lets not worry about that now, lets get planning on how where going to use Star to get One-eye back, shall we". Fireheart dully nodded his head.

"So while you were gone, I thought of a plan to use Star, so we send him to ShadowClan camp, with cat supervision, he tells him he's a Starclan bunny that was sent by StarClan, to ask you to give One-eye back.".

Fireheart's POV

We should also have half the warriors come so if they try to attack Star, we can fight ShadowClan". Bluestar replied "good idea, we will send Star and some warriors tomorrow at sunrise, or a little later then that, also since I'm to lazy, to tell the clan about Star, how about you and Star sleep in my, den and I will sleep in the warriors den. I said "But wont you have to explain why your sleeping in the warriors den?". Bluestar dully replied with a yawn and a whatever.

I layed down in the nest with Star and easily fell asleep. (snore)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Hungry Elder

Fireheart's POV

I opened my eyes, and awoken, I looked around the camp, realizing I was in the leader's den. Then I realize that I was back at camp after finding the StarClan bunny. I shifted over and nudge Star to wake him up. "hey Star" I said. He awoke, "we have to start planning. He nodded he's head and got into a sitting position. "So I want you to go into ShadowClan camp tell them you were sent by StarClan to ask you to return One-eye". He nodded. "So I'm goanna bring you there soon, let me go tell Bluestar. I went to the warrior's den, and woke up Bluestar, I said to her "Star is ready she nodded her head and got up.

Bluestar's POV

I got up and went into my den and called "Dustpelt , Frostfur, Ferncloud, Fireheat and last and least Ashfur come to my den!". They all trotted over to my nest.. "Ok first let me just say if you do not think I'm crazy and all and do what your told, one of you could possibly become my future deputy". "Yes sir". They all replyed. "Ok I am sending a StarClan bunny to ShadowClan, that will convenes Shadowclan to give over One-eye I want you cats to make sure he doesn't get attacked, NO questions now go!". They all walked away very confused then Fireheart told them in a better way then they all left with Star.

Fireheart's POV

Dustpelt curiously looked at Star, somewhat confused Dustpelt, he commented "He looks like a Starclan cat but like a bunny". Star spoke up and said "Well there's a cat in Starclan that casts spells, he met to cast a Starclan cat, but it accidentally came out as a bunny so me". Ferncloud spoke up and said "there are witches in Starclan?!". I spoke up "doesn't seem to surprising to me". We kept on walking to Shadowclan, we got to the Thunderpath, I picked up Star. Ferncloud began the countdown "1-2-3 GO!". We all ran across. We steped in Shadowclan territory . I picked up a running speed, the others did the same, We got to the Shadowclan camp, I said to Star there you go, he hopped in the camp.

Star's POV

I got into ShadowClan camp, and I followed the plan the StarClan cat gave me. " I HAVE BEEN SENT BY STARCLAN TO TELL YOU TO GIVE ONE-EYE BACK!".

Blackstar's POV

"THE STARCLAN BUNNY! EVERYCAT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I said seriously.

Narrator

All the ShadowClan cats began to run out of the camp, they were all so scared, that they would be killed by Star.

Fireheart's POV

I turned to look at Dustpelt "Well that was easier then I thought". I walked into the camp and picked up the scent of One-eye. I followed her scent and found her, She was all tied up!. I was able to use my sharp teeth to free her. "Ok guys, lets bring One-eye back to the camp! Everycat pick up as much Freashkill from Shadowclan as you can hold. I went to the pile of Freashkill I was able to fit 2 squirrels and 1 rabbit and 1 frog, the others picked up some freashkill too. Then we began the short journey back to the camp.

I was getting bored of walking, and decided to start a conversation. "Good job Star" I said. Star replied " No problem". Everycat in the group began to pick up into a fast pace back to the camp. We entered the camp with One-eye. Í screamed "BLUESTAR WE FOUND HER AND WE GOT SOME PREY FROM SHADOWCLAN!. I went to the freashkill pile and put the stolen Shadowclan prey there, the whole group was able to bring back 24 pieces of prey, leaving 2 pieces back at ShadowClan cause we couldn't carry the rest.

Then I looked dumbfounded around the camp, I saw no cat! Then everycat jumped out of there hiding places and screamed "SURPRISE! WE CAUGHT 30 PIECES OF PREY SO WE COULD HAVE A PARTY AND FEAST!. Then Barely screamed "AND I'M HERE TO I BROUGHT BALLONS,AND RAVENPAW, ALSO WE BROUGHT SOME FRUIT FOR STAR, FOR SAVING ONE-EYE!". Then to may shocking surprise Graystripe jumped from the sky!. "I AM HERE TO!". I opened my mouth in shock! "ut your dead!". Graystripe replied "JUST BECAUSE I AM DEAD DOESN'T MEAN I GET TO MISS OUT ON PARTIES, ALSO ME AND BARELEY MADE A CAKE! WE ARE WONDERFUL BAKERS.

Then a giant cake came crashing down from the sky. It was made out bread, bacon, squirrel and CHOCOLATE! It was big enough to feed 25 cats, which there were 20 cats in the clan.

Graystripe jumped in the cake with joy and began munching on the cake. Then the rest of the cats did to. Graystripe was right he was a wonderful cake maker. I was so happy, especially to see my best friend again.

Then all of a sudden Blackstar came running in the camp. "HE STOLE ARE PREY SCREAMED BLACKSTAR AND THE REST OF HIS WARRIORS". Then Star happened to came walking back from the dirtplace. Then Blackstar screamed "EVERYCAT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!". Then the Shadowclan warriors ran out of the camp.

THE END!


End file.
